


Bacchanalia

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: It's the night of their senior prom, and Chad's really glad he went.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While there's no Chad/Ryan in this, the UST is there in spades. Originally written April 11, 2009.

Chad and Taylor are in the bedroom of a hotel suite, reclined together on a couch. Actually it's a chaise, but Chad doesn't really know the difference, and it's too dark in here for him to be able to see what those differences would be anyway. If he even cared, which he doesn't. 

Right now he has more important things to think about. 

It's the night of their senior prom, and Chad's really glad he went. He was pissed at first, what with Troy bailing on all of them to go chase after Gabriella, but Chad's not thinking about that tonight. Tonight he's thinking about having the best time of his life.

And it was fun. Prom turned out to be more fun that Chad expected it to be. Everyone was so excited to be there, and the enthusiasm was contagious. Chad ran around and checked out the girls and laughed until his face hurt. 

Ryan even convinced Chad to dance a little, dragging him out in the middle of their group of friends by his coat tails. Giddy in the moment, Chad waltzed Ryan across the floor, and the room erupted in cat calls and laughter. Then Taylor cut in with an indulgent grin, and when Chad waltzed her around the room, she kissed him. It was sweet and deep and full of promise. 

After the prom everyone piled into the Evans' limousine. As in, the limo _owned_ by Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Ryan and Sharpay took them all uptown to some swanky hotel where a post-prom party was waiting for them. 

A post-prom party in private suite, with a sound system and a bar and plenty of couches (and chaises) for reclining. 

Once inside the suite, champagne was freely distributed. Ryan handed Chad a full glass with a challenge gleaming in his eye. Chad gave Ryan a wide smile in return and downed the bubbly drink in a single swallow. 

His glass is rarely empty after that, but then neither are his arms, and Chad is soon too distracted by Taylor pressing against him to try to keep track of just how much he is drinking.

When Taylor wraps her arm around Chad's neck and breathes in his ear that she wants to find someplace quieter, Chad practically lifts her off her feet to take her into the nearest bedroom.

Chad's tuxedo jacket lies on the floor in a forgotten heap. His shirt is tossed over it. Both items are in close proximity to Taylor's corsage and strappy heels, also scattered on the thick rug. 

Held in place by Chad's arm and thigh, Taylor is stretched out across the chaise. The two of them are kissing, enthusiastically if not skillfully, but they're both too tipsy to notice the difference.

Taylor's pretty bob is mussed, and the edge of her flowy prom dress is pushed up to her hip. Chad's hand, hidden from view under her skirt, is pulling soft breathy sounds from her while she pulls unmindfully on Chad's curls.

Despite their current arrangement, the two aren't alone. Chad knows he and Taylor probably should have left when Ryan and Kelsi joined them. It _is_ Ryan's room after all. But the way Chad sees it, they were there first, and when the others had stumbled in – Kelsi giggling as she lead Ryan by his pink silk necktie – Chad had been in no state to get up and relocate. 

Besides, Chad's questioning look had been answered with a grin and a shake of Ryan's head. That was all Chad had needed to stay right where he was.

Dipping his head, Chad kisses a line up the side of Taylor's neck, inhaling the soft, flowery scent of her skin. Taylor hums low in her throat and tips her head back agreeably. Chad takes that as a good sign, and he traces the top edge of her panties with his fingertips. A moment later he boldly slips them inside. Chad exhales when Taylor doesn't stop him. 

From under the curve of Taylor's chin, Chad looks across the room. 

Sprawled in a velvet wingback chair, Ryan is sitting like the proverbial king. He's the picture of decadence, with his hat at a rakish angle, shirt hanging open, and Kelsi straddled over his lap. Kelsi's hair has come undone from its fancy twist, and the long wavy locks obscure whether or not the top of her dress is currently zipped. From the way she's sighing, Chad thinks most likely _not_.

And, really, he plans on just taking a little peek. Chad's a teenage boy and it's totally normal for him to be curious about what the other teenage boy and his date are doing on the other side of the room. But Ryan is sitting at the perfect angle for Chad to see his face, and while the rhythmic motion of Kelsi's hand should have Ryan's eyes squeezed tight, his gaze is, surprisingly, on Chad.

Chad blinks, and then quickly turns his face back into the crook of Taylor's neck. 

But curiosity gets the better of him, and, after a long moment, Chad peeks again.

When he sees Ryan still looking at him, Chad stares back.

He doesn't mean to. Hell, he's got Taylor where he's wanted for _months_ now, all hot and willing. But Ryan's gaze is locked on Chad, and Chad doesn't know what that means. 

He also doesn't know what it means when Ryan's hazy eyes rake over the length of Chad's naked shoulders and torso, as appraising as they are unapologetic. His kiss-swollen mouth slowly curls up as he looks, and the sight of Ryan's smirk gives Chad a sucker-punch in the belly.

Ryan's checking Chad out. More than that, he's watching Chad watch _him_. Chad feels heat flush down his neck and his hips press up to rub against Taylor's soft, yielding body. 

"Chad...please," Taylor whispers, twisting under him, and the friction it causes makes Chad moan. He tells himself it has nothing to do with the fiery look in Ryan's eyes. 

Chad tears his gaze away, and he kisses Taylor hungrily. A minute later he trails his mouth down her throat again.

Of course, not looking at Ryan doesn't really help. Even though Chad can't see Ryan, Chad can _hear_ him. Taylor's spilling soft noises into one ear, but the other is picking up the sound of Ryan's unsteady breathing and his shameless, low groans. 

All that piano playing must have given Kelsi really talented hands. 

Chad licks his lips and he looks to Ryan again, unable to stop himself. Kelsi has her head tipped to Ryan's throat, and Ryan's hand is tangled in Kelsi's hair, holding her in place as they rock together. 

Over Kelsi's shoulder, Ryan is still looking at him, and Chad watches as Ryan's eyes grow heavy and his cheeks flush dark. 

Ryan thrusts up with a low cry, and Chad mirrors the movement, rocking forward against Taylor, grinding down hard.

"Oh god," Taylor calls out, breathy and high. Chad's startled to realize he's been stroking his fingers into her all this time. Stroking his fingers in time to the rise and fall of Ryan's body.

Taylor is shaking under him, fingernails pressing into Chad's shoulders. She calls out his name again, and Chad watches as Ryan mouths his name at the same time, body arching as he throws his head back.

The sight of it, the very _idea_ of it – Ryan coming while he says Chad's name – it's enough to shove Chad over the edge. Hard. 

The world explodes around Chad in a shower of bright, dazzling light, and he's left sweating and shaking.

~fin~


End file.
